User talk:Steamygoreng
RE: Delete The page Donte(DmC) has been deleted, not by me though. Good day to you sir! Oh and I'm not here often, so if you have any problems, just contact Anobi or Flia ;) I need more dark power! 00:09, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Article italicizing Shouldn't be done except when referring to serials like the games or manga. Concepts like Dante or the Rage should just be bolded.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 02:29, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "He said it as a joke" That's speculative enough, considering that there's no evidence that either of them were lying, but the fact remains that he did say it, and it's in the game. It deserves to be mentioned just as much as anything else, and I will not tolerate anyone who tries to censor this wiki because they find the subject matter distasteful. If you don't like how the material is organized, rearrange it, but you will not get away with trying to hide any of it.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 16:44, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Magic negro" Is not a . Please don't be a stereotype of political correctness gone awry.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 01:48, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :...right, it's racist to exploit the magical negro trope in your story. It's not racist for a reviewer to note that that's exactly what the author did. :I also have no desire to "forgive" someone giving a sarcastic apology that not only completely misses the point of the discussion, but also insinuates that I'd act unfairly as an admin.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 00:33, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :...It's not being a "racist scumbag" to state that a character is being used as a "magic negro", which is what I've stated several times. The bit from wikipedia that you snarkily posted says that exact thing, and clarifies that people think it's racist to exploit the magic negro archetype in fiction. :It's also very, very inappropriate to go around calling other editors "racist scumbags" just because you were unable to locate a review (I know of at least one on tvtropes that points out the usage, and it was there when the term was added to Phineas's page). I really, really don't see how attacking the other editors as "racist scum" for using a perfectly legitimate literary analysis term (which is accurate in this case) is anything but prudish here. Care to justify calling another editor a racist scumbag? 'cause that's a straight-up, bannable personal attack there.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 04:56, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ::See, this is what I was talking about above, with the whole "I have no intention to forgive a sarcastic apology...that misses the point..." The term "magic negro" is not considered racist. Saying a character is a "magic negro" does not make the speaker a racist. The existence of a "magic negro character" makes the '''author' of the work in which the character appears a racist''. ::If you actually listen to what I am saying, I have no quarrel with you. If you choose to instead continuously ignore me, attack other editors, leave sarcastic fake-apologies on my talk page, and call me names, there's not a chance in hell I'd "forgive" you, because you'd have shown no intention to actually fix your behavior or admit your mistake. ::Seriously, research before attempting a snarky put-down.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 06:25, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Then don't use Visual Mode. It keeps you from seeing a lot of important editing notes, and messes up the page coding for others. :::...please reread the first sentence of my previous reply. Continuing to claim that what you did, attacking another editor, was acceptable, and making excuses for it, will not get me off your back. Saying "I won't attack other editors again," will get me off your back immediately. The only reason we are having this discussion is because you continue to prefer insulting me to just admitting that you made a mistake. :::If you have a problem with my behavior, then just tell me what rules I broke and I'll fix it. Don't waste your time making up supporters for your complaints or launching accusations at me, because sunshine, I might be abrasive but I'm not the one attacking other editors.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 04:35, March 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::....there's a reason I said "tell me what rules I broke". Calling another editor a racist scumbag is a personal attack that is banned on pretty much every wiki I've ever seen. Being unforgiving is not. ::::I did not claim to be perfect. I notified you that your behavior, attacking another editor, was unacceptable, which is quite irrelevant to whether or not I'm a nice chum. For the fourth(?) time, all you have to do to get me to leave you alone is assure the staff that you will no longer attack other editors. I really don't have further patience for this, so if you're unwilling to give this really rather meager token of contrition, then I will ban you. I'm not going to stand for someone who argues that attacking other editors is acceptable, no matter how uninformed that someone may have been.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 05:04, March 16, 2013 (UTC) ::That wasn't a threat, that was simply notification that if you continue to argue in support for attacking other editors, I will not take the risk of allowing you to continue editing. ::Seriously, stop trying to front machismo for a second and just actually listen to what I'm saying. I've been pretty clear that I'm perfectly willing to leave you alone if you choose not to be a troll, but in the meantime? Yeah, I'm an admin, it's my job to keep the trolls from harassing other editors.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 05:35, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay, Devil Hunters, settle down. No one's getting banned as long as we all calm down and talk about this like adults. I agree with Kryten here that you should not have called the editor a racist because of the term; that kind of behavior only encourages trolls to continue, even if you were trying to be funny about it. The correct way to handle any such situations in the future is to either just delete the edit without fanfare, or enclose it in note tags () with a question about "Is this racist/accurate/etc." I also agree with Kryten that your response to his response was out of line. As admins, we are only trying to keep the peace of the wiki and enforce good conduct. A lot of editors browse the Wiki Activity page and comments like that are automatic turn-offs for those looking for a fair and welcoming community. (It both implies that previous editors are unscrupulous and that responses to some possibly well-intentioned but misinterpreted edits are knee-jerk.) But, we know you're a good guy and trying to help, so we've chosen to simply warn you that such statements are inappropriate. The best reaction would be to learn from the experience and grow as an editor. However, Steamy, I do agree with you that Kryten got a little overbearing with his warning, and it's easy to see how this could have caused the situation to escalate rather than dissipate. Two wrongs don't make a right. So, let's all take a deep breath, and focus on what's important here: making the best, most welcoming DMC Wiki community we can! If any of our tempers flare to the point where we can't think straight, the entire wiki would benefit from taking a break. After all, an angry Devil Hunter is no good to anyone. (Kind of like how I still can't read the Bob Barbas page without dying a little inside... I know it's a sore point, so I avoid it, think of ponies, and am secure in the knowledge that I have a whole community of editors who can handle the situation with a more level head than I.) -- Anobi (talk) 06:23, March 16, 2013 (UTC)